A Series of Unconnected Events
by Archemedies
Summary: (Unless stated) This will be a series of one-shots, where I write based off the prompts sent in by you! The readers! So, yeah. All you guys and gals, be sure to drop a follow, favorite and certainly make sure to drop a review with any one-shot ideas you may have. Stay Jammy!


**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the first in a series of oneshots, as dictated by you! The viewers! This first chapter was suggested by P90isthewaytobe, thanks for both this suggestion, and for reviewing on almost all the chapters of A Worth While Ending? And I just want to say, that this one-shot probably wont make much sense if you haven't seen that story. Just a warning. And, for anyone who has seen that, don't worry, this isn't forshadowing for the ending of that story. Think of this one-shot as the worst case scenario for the ending. And, also P90, I'm not sure if this is what you meant when you sent in the prompt, buuuuuuuuuuuut I'm an evil, angsty teenage bastard, so this is what you get. Sorry if this isn't what you where expecting, but I hope you still enjoy it. Anyway, on the subject of suggestions, if you have one, be sure to leave it in the reviews, and I will get round to it at somepoint.**

 **So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy. And if you do, and you think I deserve it, feel free to drop a follow, favorite, and if you really like it, drop a review telling me why, and if you have an idea, make sure to review with that too, and I will do it...At somepoint.**

 **And, as always, stay Jammy!**

Story 1: Just your problem.

Blake pushed herself awake, dragging herself from her sleep, with desperate hands. There were no dreams. Not anymore. He'd stopped speaking to her a long time ago. After the fifth night, she'd fulfilled her purpose. And that was the end of her interaction with the voice. Or at least, she'd thought. But, one day, a week after she'd quit her job at Freddy's, she'd heard that voice, one last time.

 _tHe wArehOuse bLaKe. YoU hElpEd mE, noW i hElp yOu._

Near Beacon, out near Vale, was a massive warehouse, disused and abandoned. And that was where the voice seemed to be hinting at. So, she'd made her way there. And she'd found something. But not what she was hoping for.

She slipped from her bed, and dropped to the ground, looking over at where her teammates lay. Yang and Weiss lay so still, so silent. They still remembered Ruby. As they should. Blake had thought more then once of telling them what she knew. But seeing Ruby in her current state would only upset them. She knew. It had brought her to the edge.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the closet, grabbing a familier article of clothing from the closet, slipping on her boots, and walking out the door.

And so, Blake padded silently through the halls of Beacon. This late at night, there was no-one to see her walk the halls, a displaced spirit, Ruby's cloak pulled tight over her night-gown. She stepped out of the gates of Beacon, heading for the warehouse, on the edge of the school grounds. Soon, she was there, in front of a small side door into the building. She stopped for a second, before pushing open the unlocked door. It screeched in protest, hinges screaming, before swinging open. She stepped inside, and turned, closing the door behind her.

Soon, she was traipsing through the corridors, the creaking pipes the only thing that broke the silence, mournful groans echoing through foundations, their keening cry her only companion. That is, until she reached a door, that unlike the others, was locked. A new padlock and chain, wrapped around the push bar of the door, glinted in the half light of the flickering bulbs, hanging loose from the ceiling. She sighed, her breath a cloud in the air, before reaching for her neck, unhooking the small key that hung on a cord around her throat. She reached out, and slipped it into the keyhole, turning it with a shaking hand. The lock clanked open, and she pulled the chains away, before opening the door. It opened smoothly, and she stepped inside, walking into the middle of the room. On a canvas tarp, laid out in the middle of the room, was the love of her life. What was left of her.

Blake sat down next the dessicated metal hulk, the suit sprawled on its back, rusted metal dull in the light. The dirty lenses of its eyes, stared up blankly at the ceiling. Blake reached out, and placed her hand in it's cold, metallic grasp. The suit did not move.

"Ruby? Hey. I...Just, thought I'd come back and speak to you again. It's been a couple of weeks since I last spoke to you. And I thought I'd tell you...Everyones doing fine. Yang's still a little upset, and Weiss...She's still Weiss. Still cold. And JNPR's doing fine...The White Fang have gone quiet. And the Grimm have decreased in number...So...Everythings good. Would be better with you here though"

Silence.

"Ruby...I know you're in there...Please...Just say something...I know you can hear me. Please..."

Silence.

"Ruby...I need you to do something..."

"Please..."

No answer.

The same answer she'd gotten for the past month. The tink of her tears were the only sound within the room, as they landed upon the metal body, that served as her lovers prison. Her breath hitched as she rose from the ground. She stood, looking down on the mechanical cell, and turned, leaving the warehouse, taking care to lock the door behind her. As the lock clicked shut, she leaned forward, resting her forehead aginst the cool metal.

"I'll find a way to help you Ruby...I'll save you. I promise"

With that, she pushed off from the door, beggining the long walk back to her dorm. Any who watched the grounds, would have seen an...Odd, sight.

A girl in a black nightgown, draped in a red cloak, walking across the paths of the school. But no-one was watching.

Except for one spirit. A Remnant of her past.

 _oH blAke. sTill tRyinG tO do The iMpossIble._  
 _cHaSing aBsoLutioN_  
 _tHe ePiTomE oF deNse._  
 _buT peRHaps iT's fOr tHe bEst._  
 _fOr iF yOu hAd TiMe To yOurSeLf_  
 _You'D sTarT qUeStIoninG hoW shE EndED uP in ThiS StAte._  
 _bUt sOme ThinGs Are BeSt lEFt foRgoTTen._  
 _FoR nOw._


End file.
